Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic shoe-cover machine, and more particularly to an automatic shoe cover dispenser with a shoe cover cartridge, wherein the shoe cover cartridge is replaceable with the shoe cover dispenser to automatically and continuously dispense the shoe covers of the shoe cover cartridge.
Description of Related Arts
Automatic shoe cover machine is a device designed to solve the problem of having people to take off their shoes before entering a room under sanitary control, wherein the shoe cover machine can dispense the shoe cover to wrap the shoe of the user. Accordingly, the automatic shoe cover machines are widely used in public health establishments, like hospital, laboratory, living room and other sanitation environments. Accordingly, the conventional shoe cover is adapted to dispense the shoe covers one-by-one via different dispensing mechanisms. No matter which type of dispensing mechanism is used, the shoe covers must be overlapped and stacked in series.
The first type of dispensing mechanism is that the shoe covers are affixed one-by-one, wherein a rear edge of the former shoe cover is attached to a front edge of the following shoe cover. As a result, during the former shoe cover is pulled out of the machine for dispensing, the following shoe cover is also pulled by the former shoe cover. However, the major drawback of this dispensing mechanism is that the production process for packaging the shoe covers is relatively complicated since the shoe covers must be attached one-by-one. The installation of the shoe covers is inconvenient that the shoe covers must be carefully loaded in the dispensing mechanism. Once the connection between two sequent shoe covers is broken, the shoe covers cannot be dispensed anymore. In other words, this shoe cover arrangement is not designed for mass production.
Another type of dispensing mechanism is that the shoe covers are individually stacked with each other, wherein the dispensing mechanism incorporates with a motorized device to dispense the shoe covers one-by-one. Accordingly, since the motorized device is used, the mechanism must be electrically connected to a power source. In other words, the mechanism must be electrically plugged to the electric outlet or must be incorporated with a battery. Without any electrical power, the dispensing mechanism will not be operated. In addition, the shoe covers must be installed into the dispensing mechanism one-by-one so as to complicate the installation process of the shoe covers.